paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trooper’s Christmas
A second gen Christmas Special by SmokythePolicePup. A special thanks to Tundrathesnowpup for assisting me with parts of the story. Summary Trooper had always loved Christmas growing up and this year, he gets a special surprise. What could it be? Characters Main Characters *Trooper *Narwal *Yukio Minor Characters *Darwin *Hayward *Ace *Lani *Sage, Aurora, and Winter *Trapper, Faith, and Dodge *Smoky (mentioned) *Chase *Zuma *Ryder *Hattie *CJ, Summer, Dylan, and Shadow (mentioned but not by name) Story It was a cool December evening in Adventure Bay. There was fresh snow on the ground from the snowstorm the following day. Trooper was walking back to his and Narwal’s house after helping the human he works for as a seeing-eye pup. Trooper loved what he does. Ever since he was a pup, he has wanted to help others like how his cousin Zuma does but in a different way. Growing up, he was a comfort animal at the Adventure Bay Hospital but as he got older, he wanted to focus on a singular person. He got a job helping this blind 10 year old boy get around. He looked forward to him visiting and spending time with him. As a thank you, his parents and her gave Trooper the last two weeks of December off as they will be home more often to help him out. As Trooper walked home, he started humming some Christmas tunes. He loved Christmas so much and he got to spend it with the most important pup in his life: his husband Narwal. They love to decorate the house, make gingerbread houses, and build snowpups! Every Christmas they’d wake up, open gifts from Santa, eat some bacon-covered English muffins with cheese, open up gifts from each other, then head to Darwin’s house where he throws a Christmas party for the family along with his wife Hattie. Little did he know that this year, his Christmas was going to be a little different. After a short walk, he reached his front door. As he opened it, he saw Narwal baking some cookies. “Hey Narwal, how's the baking coming along?” Trooper asked as he took off his boots and winter jacket. “Great! On my second batch! I…….accidentally ate the first batch! Hehe” Narwal said with a blush of embarrassment across his face. “It’s okay, you are a terrific baker! Who could resist your cookies!” Trooper says as he goes over to the cookies and eats one. “So good!” “Thanks! Hopefully Santa will like them!” Narwal said. “Remember That year when we were pups and I spent Christmas with you and your family when my parents’ plane was delayed and couldn’t make it home in time for Christmas!” “How could I forget? You, me, and Darwin watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer while my dad made us gingerbread pups!” Trooper said thinking of all his childhood memories. “My Dad was such a loving father. He took Darwin in after his parents passed away and he always worked hard to make us happy! Makes me wish I could be a Dad!” “Why can’t you? You’d make a terrific Dad!” Narwal said nuzzling his partner. “We could adopt!” “You’re ready to be a parent? I thought you weren’t ready!” Trooper asked. “I just worry that I wouldn’t be a good father. My dad was a workaholic who was always away on trips so I couldn’t see him very often. He meant well but I missed him a lot.” “He nearly missed our wedding hahaha!” Trooper said laughing before seeing his mate sigh. “Sorry….” “It’s fine! At least he’s retired now so I can see him more often. Speaking of which, can he and my mom come to Darwin’s house for the party?” “Sure!” Trooper said. “Darwin wouldn’t mind at all!” Okay, Good! Now back to adoption. Let’s stop by the shelter tomorrow and look for a pup to adopt!” Narwal said as he put the cookies away as to not tempt Trooper who was eyeing them. “Sounds good” Trooper said as they decorated their tree. The next day, Trooper and Narwal went to the Adventure Bay Animal Shelter. It was cold so they ran from their vehicle to the building with snow falling fast around them. Once they were inside the building, they looked around at an empty waiting room as Christmas music played over the speakers in the ceiling. Trooper and Narwal hung their coats and hats on the wall hooks and approached the desk where a woman was reading a Christmas themed fashion magazine. She looked up after noticing the two standing in front of her. “May I help you?” The woman asked warmly. She didn’t want to be bothered but she knows it’s her job to be kind to everyone that walks in there. “We would like to…” Narwal started. “We would like to adopt a pup!” Trooper finished. The woman looked at the two and led them to the back. Like a human orphanage, the walls of the hallway were lined with bedrooms that could hold up to two pups. “The holidays are always a busy time for us. You two came a little too close to Christmas. There is only one pup left. He’s a Beaglemation. His Dad was a beagle and his mom was a Dalmatian. They left him for adoption when he was a newborn. He’s seen so many friends come and go to new families. We tried our hardest to get him adopted but so far we’ve been unsuccessful.” The woman said as they approached the pup’s room. “That’s….so sad!” Narwal said tearing up. Trooper goes over and gives him a big hug. Before going in, they look through the window to see the young pup hugging his stuffed animal while tears flow down his cheeks. “Why haven’t I been adopted yet? Doesn’t anyone want me?” The pup cried curled in a ball on his bed. Just then, his ears perk as he looks over and sees the caretaker come in with Trooper and Narwal. “H...H...Hi!” The pup said as he wipes the tears from his eyes. “Hello!” Trooper and Narwal day as they walk into the pup’s room. “This is Trooper and Narwal, they are looking to adopt! I’ll let you guys get to know each other.” The woman said returning to her desk. “What’s your name?” Trooper asked as he sat down at the pup’s table. “M...m...my name? It’s…..Yukio! My parents said that was my name when they left me on the shelter’s doorsteps when I was a newborn…” Yukio said as he looked nervously at his potential parents. He tried his hardest not to be so nervous as to not mess up the interview. “That’s so sad!” Narwal said as he got a little teary-eyed. “It’s okay, I don’t even remember my parents or why I was given up… All I know is this shelter. Many of my friends have come and gone to new families but….I’ve always gotten passed up on. No one wants a shy, self-conscious pup…” Yukio says with a sigh. “So you are both male pups?” “Yes, I hope that isn’t a problem.” Trooper said. “Nah, it doesn’t bother me! Pups should love whoever they want to! I’d be proud to have two dads!” Yukio said with a smile. “You’re so sweet!” Narwal replied smiling at him. “What do you like to do for fun?” Trooper asked Yukio as the pup looked to have been getting more comfortable speaking to them. “I like playing with my stuffed animal Jake the Giraffe! We play blocks and hide and seek but he’s not good at hiding!” Yukio said still clutching the stuffed giraffe. “That sounds like fun! Thanks for the talk! Me and Trooper need to talk for a minute to make a decision!” “Oh….okay!” Yukio said nervously as he thought to himself “Did I talk too much? Hope they don’t think I’m a baby for playing blocks!” Yukio thought as Trooper and Narwal finished talking. “Yukio, how’d you like to come home with us?” Trooper asked as he smiled. Yukio visually was super excited. He finally found his forever home! “You mean it?!?!!” Yukio said as his tail wagged excitedly. “I get to be your son?!” “Of course! We really enjoyed speaking with you and feel you’d be the right fit for our family!” Narwal said as he packed up Yukio’s things while Trooper went to the woman and paid the adoption fee and signed documentation officially making Yukio his and Narwal’s son. In the car, Yukio decided to strike up a conversation with his parents. “What do you guys like to do for fun?” Yukio asked curiously. “I read comics! My favorite one is Apollo the Super Pup! I have every comic ever made except ‘Apollo Saves the Zoo!’” Trooper smiled as he drove them home. “I like to bake! I made some cookies for us to enjoy for the holidays!” Narwal said as he smiled back to the little pup. “I love cookies! I can’t wait to try them!” Yukio responded excitedly as he thought of eating them. This made him drool slightly. The three dogs laughed as they continued their journey. The three arrive home and Trooper leads Yukio to his new bedroom. It doesn’t have much other than a bed and a lamp. “Sorry there’s not a lot of furniture, I’ll pick up some more toys and furniture! By the way, in the closet are some of my old comic books that Narwal and I used to read together! Enjoy!” Trooper says as Yukio hugs him. “I love it Daddy Trooper!” Yukio says. He didn’t mind the lack of toys. He’s just happy to have parents now. Trooper smiles and walks out of the room to go buy things for Yukio. Yukio sat down on his bed holding his stuffed giraffe. “Jake, I finally got adopted!!!!! I’m so excited! It’s almost Christmas too so I should buy my dads a present! I’d feel bad asking them for money. Maybe I can find some to buy them a good present!” Yukio said as his giraffe just stared back at him. “I agree, they would like that! You stay here Jake, you need a nap!” Yukio puts on his winter coat and walks into the kitchen. “Daddy Narwal, I’m heading into town to look at the Christmas decorations!” Yukio said putting on his boots. “Okay Yukio, just be back for dinner!” Narwal said as he started to make baked beans and Hamburger. Yukio agreed and walks into town. When Yukio arrives in town, he went right to the store to see what his parents like. Being brand new to his family, he had no idea what his dads would like. He wanders through the aisles before coming upon the comic book section. He remembered Trooper telling him about his and Narwal’s love of comics so he wandered up to the desk where in the display case he saw something that caught his attention. It was the comic ‘Apollo Saves the Zoo’. He knew that Trooper would love that but it was thirty dollars and he was broke. “Someday I’ll get that for Daddy Trooper but not today… Why does it have to be so expensive!” Yukio sighs and moves on. He continued to walk until he saw some cookie sheets. “Daddy Narwal would love these!” Yukio said excitedly but after looking at the price he remembered that he still has no money. He sat down in the middle of the aisle upset. He wanted to get his fathers presents they would like but he can’t afford them. He teared up and started to cry. That was when another pup heard him and rounded the corner to the aisle. He was a German Shepherd/Cockapoo mixed breed pup with a white diamond on his chest. “Excuse me? Are you okay?” The pup asked concerned as Yukio looked up. Oh great! Now you’ve done it Yukio! Crying in pubic and causing a scene! This is so embarrassing! Yukio thought to himself before finally responding. “Y...yeah, I’m fine!” Yukio replied still clearly upset. “What’s wrong? Maybe I can help!” The pup said sitting down next to Yukio. “My dad works as a police pup for the PAW Patrol and taught me to always help pups in need!” Why is this pup being so nice to me? When every other pup ignores me, he wants to help? Yukio again thought to himself. “I want to buy my dads Christmas gifts but I have no money. Daddy Trooper wants a comic book called ‘Apollo Saves the Zoo’ and Daddy Narwal wants cookie sheets…” Yukio replies wiping a tear from his eyes. “Don’t they give you an allowance?” The pup asked. “No, not yet anyways. I was just adopted today by them. I also don’t want to ask them for money for their own gifts…” Yukio replies. Just then, the pup got an idea. “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure you get those gifts for your dads! May I have your address? I got a plan!” The pup says excitedly. Yukio provides him the address and the pup begins to run off before Yukio calls out to him. “Hey! What’s your name by the way?” Yukio says curiously. “It’s Ace! What’s yours?” Ace asked back. “I’m Yukio!” Yukio says back. “Nice to meet you Yukio! I’ll come by your house tomorrow! I got a surprise for you!” Ace said smiling as he ran off towards the Lookout. Meanwhile Yukio walked home curious as to what his new friend is up to. Upon arriving at the Lookout, he finds the other pups watching tv in the tv room. “Hey guys!” Ace says as he runs up to his friends. “What’s up Ace?” Trapper asked as he turned Dodge around to see Ace standing in front of them. “I just met a pup at the store, named Yukio, and he needs our help!” Ace said catching his breath. “What’s wrong?” Sage asked tilting his head curiously looking at his friend. “Yukio just got adopted by his new dads Trooper and Narwal and he can’t afford to get them the gifts he wants! We need to help!” Ace said. “Trooper? Isn’t that Zuma’s cousin?” Faith asked. “Yeah it is!” Ace replied. “Awwwww that’s so sweet! They finally have a pup of their own! How can we help?” Winter asked Ace with a smile on her face. “Well, he needs money to buy his dads their gifts so if we pool our allowance together, we can buy the presents for him and also get him a present too!” Ace said wagging his tail excitedly. “Great idea Ace!” Lani said putting a paw on her brother’s shoulder. “How much does everyone have?” “I got five dollars!” Aurora said taking the money out. “Dodge got one dollar!” Dodge Said after Faith wrote down what Ace and Lani were saying. The rest of the pups gathered all their money together but didn’t have enough. All their money pooled together only got them twenty dollars. “Aww we don't have enough…” Ace said as his ears drooped a little. But just as he said that, his dad walked into the Lookout. “What’s wrong Ace?” Chase asked walking over to his son. “We were pooling our money together to get our new friend Yukio’s parents gifts for Christmas since he has no money but we don’t have enough!” Ace explained as His father reaches into his pup pack and pulls out some money. “This should help! It’s really nice of you pups to help a friend in need!” Chase said handing the money over to his son. “If you need anything else from me, I’ll be doing drills with Smoky!” Chase grabs a water bottle and puts it into his pup pack and walks out to the obstacle course. “We have enough! C’mon everyone!” Ace said as they run off to town. The next day, Yukio got up early and was eating breakfast in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. He looked out the window and saw Ace and a bunch of other pups with three wrapped gifts. Yukio runs to the door and opens it. “Hi Ace! Hi everyone!” Yukio says as they all smiled at him. “Hi Yukio! This is my sister Lani, and friends Sage, Aurora, Winter, Trapper, Faith, and Dodge! We got a surprise for you!” Ace says as they pass the gifts to him. “We got the gifts you wanted to get your parents and we even got you a gift!” “Open it!” Sage says smiling at the young pup. Yukio ripped open the present addressed to him and in the box was a group picture of them and a walkie talkie. “This is awesome guys! Thanks!” Yukio said smiling looking at his new friends with gratitude. “You’re welcome!” They all said. “It was all Ace’s idea!” Lani said as Yukio hugs Ace. “You’re the best friend a pup could ask for!” Yukio said as he teared up a little. “I’m glad I could help Yukio!” Ace said. “No one deserves to be left out on Christmas!” Just then, the pups heard Ryder call them on their pup tags. “Pups, it’s time to come home! It's time to decorate the tree!” Ryder announced as each pup said their goodbyes to Yukio and walked home. Yukio smiles and went in and put the presents by the tree. “Who was there?” Narwal called from the kitchen. “Just some friends Dad!” Yukio said smiling at the thought of having both friends and a family. “I’m glad you’re making friends! Now come help me bake the cookies. Tomorrow afternoon, we’re going to your Uncle Darwin and Auntie Hattie’s house for the family Christmas party! There will be a few cousins for you to play with and you’ll get to meet your grandfather Hayward!” Narwal said grabbing a cookie sheet and putting some cookie dough on them. “That’ll be great! I can’t wait!” Yukio said as he evenly spreads out the cookie dough so the cookies don’t get stuck together. They spend the next few hours making cookies and gingerbread pups. That night, Yukio leaves cookies and milk out for Santa and heads off to bed. The next morning, Yukio comes into Trooper and Narwal’s room and jumps on the bed excitedly. “Daddy Trooper, Daddy Narwal, Santa came!!!!!” Yukio said holding his stuffed giraffe. Both pups open their eyes a bit still tired but happy to see their pup so excited. They get out of bed and before present time, Trooper makes some bacon and cheese-covered English muffins. They all sit at the kitchen table and begin to eat. “These are sooooo good!” Yukio says as he grabs another off the plate in the center of the table. “It’s a family tradition that we eat these on Christmas Day for breakfast! My dad did the same thing with me growing up!” Trooper replied chewing on the bacon part. “This is the only thing your father can cook hahaha” Narwal added giggling. “Hey, I try! You just never let me cook!” Trooper replied as Yukio watches his dads tease each other. After a little bit, they finish eating and they head to their tree where the presents were waiting. “Here is one from Narwal and I!” Trooper said passing his son a present. Yukio opened it up and it was a green collar. “Hope you like it! It’s a new collar! We figured you’d like that one better than the brown one from the shelter!” Yukio runs over and gives his fathers a big hug and they help him put it on. “I love it! Thanks you guys!” Yukio said with a big smile. He then runs over and grabs the gifts Ace and the others helped get him get and hands them to both parents. Narwal opens his and smiles. He gives Yukio a big hug. “New cookie sheets? I love them! Thank you so much Yukio!” Narwal said. Now it was Trooper’s turn to open his gift. He tears open the wrapping paper to find the comic book he has been looking everywhere for. He tears up a little. “It’s Apollo Saves the Zoo! I’ve been looking everywhere for it!” Trooper said hugging his son. “Now your collection is complete!” Yukio said hugging his dad. “You didn’t have to get us anything! Just being our son was the greatest gift imaginable! Merry Christmas Yukio!” Trooper said happily. “Merry Christmas Daddy Trooper and Daddy Narwal!” Yukio said as they continued to open presents. As they opened presents, Yukio got some new toys and his parents got what they wanted as well. Once they were done, they got on their coats and went down to Darwin’s house. Once they got there, they rang the bell. Suddenly a border collie answers the door. “Hey bro, glad you could make it!” Darwin said giving Trooper and Narwal hugs. “Who’s this little guy?” “This is Yukio, he’s our new son and your nephew!” Trooper replied. “Congratulations guys! That’s wonderful! Welcome to the family Yukio!” Darwin said patting his nephew on the head. “Thank you Uncle Darwin!” Yukio replied. “Darwin, can you help me in the kitchen?” Hattie calls out. “Coming Hattie!” Darwin says as he runs to the kitchen. After taking off their coats, they walk over to the living room where Zuma and Hayward were sitting. “Guys, I’d like you to meet our son Yukio!” Trooper announced. “Yukio, this is Grandpa Hayward and your first cousin once removed Zuma!” “Hello everyone!” Yukio said waving. “Hello! They replied back. “Congratulations son! You must be very excited to be a dad!” Hayward said hugging Trooper. “I am! Narwal and I couldn’t be more excited” Trooper said with a big smile on his face. “Yukio, your second cousins should be awound here somewhere. You can go play with them if you want!” Zuma said as he drank some pup-friendly hot chocolate. “Okay thanks Zuma!” Yukio said as he ran off to play with his second cousins. They spent the rest of the day with their whole family celebrating Christmas and that night, Trooper and Narwal drove Yukio Home and tucked him into bed hugging his stuffed giraffe dreaming about the amazing Christmas he just had. The End and Merry Christmas!!! Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Story